He's come back
by ValinNight
Summary: Things are boring without the fire dragon slayer around. Leaving on an S-class mission, he left his wife and daughter by themselves. The guild isn't as rowdy as it should be and the house isn't as warm as it always is.


He's come back-

Things are boring without the fire dragon slayer around. Leaving on an S-class mission, he left his wife and daughter by themselves. The guild isn't as rowdy as it should be and the house isn't as warm as it always is.

NaZa one shot

* * *

"Natsu.. where are you?" Erza asked the open air of the late fall night. The moonlight was pouring into her from her open sliding glass door. Erza was lying in her bed as she looked up at the sky from her warm was snuggled up in a few warm cotton blankets. She usually didn't need so many blankets but because Natsu wasn't here she needed them.

"Why.. why am I looking this. He's... fine. It's only been two weeks, S-Class jobs take that much time.." Erza said to her self as she sighed. "But why am I depressed? He only goes on the jobs so he can make enough money and stay home with me and Nova.." Erza wondered.

"I can't be worried. It's Natsu, he made me a promise. I do not doubt him." Erza huffed and smiled as she got up from her bed and went to close her sliding glass door. As Erza got out of bed a small gust of cold air brushed the side her bare thighs. Erza looked down and remembered why she had an extra blanket in her bed. She was only wearing a red pair of panties and Natsu's shirt which was a little bit large on her.

"Well that's what I get.. Natsu was right, I am getting spoiled." Erza stated as she giggled and finished closing her sliding glass door. Erza then went back to her large bed which she normally shared with her pink haired husband. She got in and brought the wool blankets around her once again.

"Please.. Come back safe.." Erza prayed and she closed her eyes and let sleep take her over.

* * *

"Mommy.."

"Mommy..!"

"I'm scared Mommy!"

Erza bolted up and got out of bed as she heard her daughter scream for her. This wasn't a dream, her daughter needed her now.

"I'm coming baby, just hang on!" Erza yelled as she made her way to her daughter's room. When she got there the name Nova was painted on the door with a red dragon wrapped around it. It was one of her many guardian dragons which always made her happy.

"Hey... mommy's here..." Erza said with a soft voice as she went to Nova's bed and embraced her in her arms. Nova has red hair like her mother with a face that also looked liked her. The only reason people knew she was also Natsu's daughter was because of her teeth, her black eyes, and the white wool scarf always around her neck.

Before Nova was born Erza had worn Natsu's scarf as he had given it her to make sure she was always safe even when he wasn't there. Erza wore it 'till the day Nova came into their lives. The day Nova was born Erza smiled at Natsu and softly wrapped the new born child in Natsu's scarf. As she did that the young Nova smiled and held it in her soft fragile hands. The two new parents smiled and were happy that their child was already enjoying his scarf.

"Mommy?" Nova asked as she opened her soft black eyes. Right away Erza smiled as it brought many memories of Natsu always looking at her with those same eyes.

"Yeah mommy's here.. you doing ok?" Erza asked as she gently kissed Nova's head.

"Yeah.." Nova said with a soft pure innocent smile.

"She was just having a nightmare.. now she's acting if nothing happened. What happened in that dream?" Erza wondered.

"Hey.. you wanna talk to mommy about what happened?" Erza asked Nova as she laid in Nova's bed with Nova curled up in her arms.

"Yeah.. you and daddy were fighting a mean man. Then you got hurt and the mean man was about to hurt you. But then daddy came and saved you." Nova said as she explained her story to Erza the best a 6 year old could.

As Erza heard her daughters explanation of the story she smiled. "She's right in a way... Natsu's always saving me when I need him most." Erza mumbled to her self.

"Daddy will always be here and protect us." Nova then said and pointed to her chest.

"Mhmm.." Erza whispered as she watched Nova yawn.

"I think it's time for you to go back to sleep Nova." Erza whispered as she gently kissed Nova's forehead.

"Mommy... can I sleep with... you tonight?" Nova asked as she yawned in the middle of her sentence.

"Of course.." Erza said and brought her feet down to the cold tiled floor. Erza then made sure Nova was secure in her arms and picked her up.

"Good-Night my little dragon.." Erza whispered as she looked down at Nova while she walked back down the hallway to her room. Nova's eyes were already drooping.

Erza gently laid Nova in her spot where she normally slept. She then brought the wool covers over Nova. Erza then walked around the large bed and got in spot Natsu normally slept.

"Good-Night Nova." Erza said one more time and brought the blanket over her body and let sleep take her over once again.

* * *

"Mommy! We're going to be late... Mommy!"

Erza slowly opened her eyes as she felt the bed shaking. She didn't need to see to know that Nova was jumping on the bed. Her energy was just like Natsu's. She had lots of it. Also there was nothing to be late to. She just wanted food. Again like Natsu she ate a lot.

"You know if you keep jumping on the bed something might happen.." Erza mumbled as she rolled to side to watch her energetic child jumping up and down on the bed.

"Like what?" Nova asked as she stopped.

"The tickle monster.." Erza said as she smiled. "But.. It's too late. It's already here!" Erza got up and crawled in Nova's direction. She then started tickling Nova.

"Noo! Not the tickle monster!" Nova said as she giggled.

"Yes, the tickle monster is here. But wait, I think I see the kissing monster coming!" Erza gasped as she pretended to look around her room for the kissing monster.

"What? Where?" Nova asked as she also started looking around the room.

"Oh no! It's here!" Erza gasped as she playfully went to Nova and kissed her cheek!

"Mommy!" Nova yelled as she giggled from Erza repeatedly kissing her. As Erza did so Nova they both then heard a grumble of a very hungry stomach. Nova then looked at her mother.

"Alright.. go get some clothing on. You in your father's shirt won't do at the table." Erza said as it was time for her to start cooking. As she watched Nova go running towards her room she sighed. "So many things you've inherited from me and Natsu.." Erza said to herself and went to grab some clothing.

* * *

"And aren't you a cutie!" Lucy said as she watched Erza walking from her home to the guild with Nova walking next to her. Also of course she's holding hands with Erza.

"She is.." Erza said and smiled at Lucy. Lucy joined Erza and Nova on their walk towards Fairy Tail.

As they walked, Nova was always looking around. She loved watching the yellow and orange leaves in trees. She was also enjoying all the leaves on the ground that had piled up during the night so she could jump in the leaves and get dirty.

"Nova.." Erza sighed in annoyance and giggled. Nova had leaves sticking to her small white jacket. Her blue jeans also now had dirt on them and her once clean blue shirt was also dirty.

"We'll get her cleaned up when we get to Fairy Tail." Lucy exclaimed and smiled at Erza.

"Yeah.. I guess we'll have to.." Erza answered. The only reason why she allowed it was because she didn't want to stop nova from smiling. She was was happy and having fun.

"Hey mom.." Nova as they walked on to the main street of Magnolia. From that street you could see Fairy Tail in all it's glory. All the streets were lined with stores, homes, and buzzing people walking in the street or on the sidewalks.

"Yes Nova?" Erza asked as Nova called her.

"When is daddy going to be back?" Nova asked as she brought her hand to Erza's. Right away Erza held it and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I don't know.. I'm sorry. He should be back soon though. You know your dad. He wouldn't leave us for long." Erza answered and she looked down her Nova and smiled.

"I can't wait.." Nova smiled back.

* * *

"Aww.. I see you had fun this morning.." Mirajane said with a slight giggle when saw saw the already dirty Nova.

"We'll she is Natsu's daughter.." Erza jokingly said.

"Come on Nova, let's get you cleaned up." Erza said and brought her into the kitchen with Mirajane to get Nova cleaned.

"Any news on Natsu, Master?" Lucy asked as she watched Erza, Mirajane, and Nova go into kitchen.

"Nope. I don't really know why you're all worried. Sometimes jobs take longer than others, even for Natsu." Master Makarov said as he sighed. Everyday they had come to him and ask. Even though he understood why, he liked his early morning peace as he sat on a table and quietly let his thoughts roam.

"I know.. I'm just worried. Nova asked about him again." Lucy said with a sigh. She was trying to help Erza and Nova the best she could.

"Of course.. but still. This is Natsu we're talking about. He'll come back." Master Makarov said with a smile and went back to his cold beer.

"Alright thanks.." Erza said as she opened the door and a cleaned up Nova came out behind her. Nova no longer had leaves and dirt all over her.

"Can I go play now?" Nova asked as she followed Erza and stopped as Erza went to sit down at a bench.

"Are you going to be good and not cause too much trouble?" Erza asked Nova.

"Of course I won't cause trouble." Nova said and innocently smiled at Erza.

"I highly doubt that.. but go. Go have some fun and play." Erza responded and laughed a little bit when Nova took off towards the second floor. Erza already could hear the other children playing.

"Mira if you could please watch over Nova. I'm going to go home for a bit and get some stuff cleaned up." Erza asked as she once again stood up and went to the main doors.

"Will do, just don't take too long. You know Nova won't be happy if you're gone for too long." Mirajane replied and waved at Erza who was already leaving.

* * *

"Ahh.. we finally made it back after two weeks." a man said outside of Magnolia as he started walking into the town.

"And right on time as well! The leaves are changing!" a small blue cat said as he looked up at the trees' leaves. They were orange and yellow.

"Yeah.. we can go on a walk through the forest before all the leaves fall off. But first we need to check in on Erza and Nova. They probably have both been worried sick about the two of us." the man replied back to the blue cat and sighed. He then undid his black cloak which had been hiding his face and shoulders. As he undid his cloak it showed his pink hair and a red Fairy Tail guild symbol.

"Aye!" the blue cat said and did the same as the man with pink hair. He undid his small cloak which covered most of his back. As he undid his cloak it showed a small green backpack and a green Fairy Tail symbol.

They were both walking down the road to the main street of Fairy Tail when they saw her. They saw Erza Dragneel wearing her normal outfit. A blue skirt, tall black boots with heels, a white plain shirt, and with a nice soft blue jacket to keep her warm. Both the man and the cat noticed she was walking off towards a spot near the river.

"Hey.. Happy. Go grab Nova. I'm going to go see Erza. Alright?" the man with pink hair asked.

"Aye! I'll be back, Natsu." Happy said and flew off towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

Erza sat down in the green grass. She then laid her back against the dark brown bark of the tall oak tree.

"It's been a while since I was here.." Erza said out loud even though no one was listening.

Erza started looking at the river as it flowed by. The water crashing against the rocks which was making them very smooth.

"Natsu.. where are you?" Erza asked again to the light wind that blew against her head. She wasn't expecting a response. She just wanted to know where her husband was at. Even though it had only been two weeks, she missed him. She always loved his company.

"Where? Right here." Natsu whispered in Erza's ear and kissed her cheek from the side.

"Natsu..." Erza gasped as she was shocked to have someone reply to her. But even more shocked to see Natsu next to her. Once the shock was over Erza smiled and hugged Natsu as she pushed him onto his back.

"Hey.." Natsu said as he leaned his head up from the ground and captured Erza's lips as she bent her head down to capture his.

Without realizing it Erza has straddled Natsu and kept kissing him. She didn't care what happened now. Her husband, her love, her dragon was back and holding her.

"Daddy!" both Natsu and Erza stopped kissing and looked to the side. Nova was running at full speed straight at them with Happy flying right above her.

"Hey little dragon." Natsu said as he gave her a great big smile and then had another girl jump on him and kiss his cheek.

"Family hug!" Happy screamed and landed on Natsu and hugged Nova and Natsu.

"What am I supposed to do with you three.." Erza said and giggled as she joined in on the hug.

"I don't really know. You're a great mother, wife, fighter, and role model. I don't know if you could do more." Natsu said and captured Erza's lips once more.

"Eww! The kissing monster got mommy!" Nova said as she watched her parents kiss.

"Hmm..? You know everytime you yell there's a chance that a kissing monster might come. There's even a rare chance that more than one might come..." Erza said and smiled at Nova.

"Uh oh.." Nova said as she watched her mother smile at her father and then both of them smile at her.

"Run! The kissing monsters are here!" Happy yelled and spread his wings to start flying. It was already too late for Nova though, the kissing monsters got her.

"Noo.." Nova giggled as Erza and Natsu both kissed Nova on her head.

"So.. How was your time when I was gone?" Natsu asked as he pulled himself to the tree and leaned back.

"It was normal.. a bit boring without you around but normal. For Fairy Tail at least." Erza answered with a slight laugh.

"Daddy! You should've seen it! Aunt Mira told us a story about a nice kind demon.." Nova started her story while Erza glanced at Natsu to watch him just listen and watch his daughter tell him a story.

"Natsu.." Erza said to herself and smiled. Her life was perfect. She had an amazing family. A perfect husband and life was great.

Nova continued her story and Erza scooted herself to Natsu and rested her head against his warm muscular chest. Erza blinked once as Nova continued her story and felt herself drifting into sleep. Her daughter's story was nice but she could finally relax and not be stressed.

Natsu has come back.

* * *

Edited and Beta read by: AtomicProBomb

This was just a cute Natsu x Erza one shot that I thought of. It was really fun to write and it's really cute. :3

Leave a favorite, follow, and a review if you like it. It's always appreciated and makes me want to write more! :D

-ValinNight


End file.
